The Question
by piffluvsu
Summary: heh, corny name...anyway, when Rin asks Lord Sesshoumaru the question, what will he do?
1. Default Chapter

One fine day while Lord Sesshoumaru-sama was figuring out what "the  
internet" was, Rin came to his office with a question  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama? Where do babies come from?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up. "Why, That's an easy question. First, uh....um...."  
  
"Don't you know?" Rin asked, innocentally.  
  
"Why of course! I am SUPER SESSHOUMARU!!! Uh, I mean Lord Sesshoumaru...."  
Thinking, "that was close. Too close."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I don't want to." Muttering "Where DO babies come from? Pops  
died before he had the chance to tell me." He starts to cry. "AWW  
POPS!!! WHY'D YA HAVE TA GO!!!"  
"Uh, I think I'll be going now..."  
  
"You're still here!?" Damnit...  
  
rin leaves Sess-sama to his memories of his Pops.  
  
Sesshoumaru crawls under his desk in the feeble position, reminiscing about  
his long-dead Pops, when suddenly Inuyasha comes in.  
  
"YO SESSHOUMAU! Inuyashaz in da house!!! For schizzel!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru bangs his head on the desk "owchies!!!!"  
  
"Yo, bro, watz uz doin down there?"  
  
"....thinking....."  
*mutters* "Sick man...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin', bro. Uh, I wuz talking to da Kagome ho 'n she waz talkin' 'bout babies and stuff, 'n uh, bein as pops died without out da talk, erm.... where  
do da babies come from?  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!!"  
  
"Watz yo problem, yo?"  
  
"Erm....does the Kagome whelp know where da babies come from? HOLY CRAP IM  
STARTIN TO TALK LIKE YOU!!!!!"  
  
"Ya, bro. We'z can be da gangsta brodas!!!"  
  
"WTF!!!!??"  
  
"Uh, nothing!" mutters "Always had ta go 'n ruin my childhood dreams,  
yo....."  
  
"You said the whelp knew where babies come from."  
  
"For shizzel!"  
  
"I MUST KNOW!!!"  
  
"ok, but first ya hav ta be my homie bro, aight?"  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama grumbles, "Aight."  
  
"Ya now DATZ wat I'm talkin' 'bout! TOGETHER WE SHALL FIGHT AGAINST THE  
FORCES OF EVIL!!!" The powerpuff girls' Theme music starts to play, and  
Inuyasha rips off his shirt & reveals a perty pink outfit, similar to  
Blossom's.  
  
"Here, bro I gotz da blue one for you!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looks somewhat scared | (@_@) | "Uh, I'll keep my furs...."  
  
"Aight, ,bro!"  
  
They go off in search of Inuyasha's human whelp together.  
  
"Yo, Sesshoumaru, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Eat something."  
  
"All Iz gotz is dis sticker Kagome gave me," he pulls it out of his pocket,  
,and it looks somewhat similar to a pad. Inuyasha starts to talk about Ramen and how nummy it is, even when accompanied by Kagome's cooking. "And THEN I told her she'd betta get me da good stuff, and Iz found da Ramen.  
It'z jus so tasty, yo! I can almost tas—"  
  
"SHUTUP!!!! GAH!!!!!! I should've killed you off when I had the chance!"  
  
Inuyasha's bottom lip starts to quiver. "But I thought we were just sharing  
moments!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru backs away.  
  
"BROTHERLY MOMENTS, YOU CREEP!!!"  
  
They start to argue.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!!"  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE EYESHADOW AND A BOA!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gasps. "You know not to make fun of my tail!! I'm sensitive  
about that!!!" He sits on a rock and starts to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. HEY!!! I'M NOT TALKING LIKE A GANGSTER ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"I was wondering about why you weren't so whelpish anymore...."  
  
~TOO BE CONTINUED~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
yeah.....like I said...I'VE MASTERED FANFICTION.NET!!!! *superior dance*  
yeah....anyway please review even if u hate the story  
  
syonara!  
  
Jenna/mika/jonnass 


	2. sensitive

Uh....yeah I reformatted the story so it would be easier to read (I've  
mastered fanfiction.net!!) anyway....  
  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own Inuyasha. Except for the few mangas I have....but I  
WILL own Sesshoumaru(eventually) *starts stroking a pic of sess*  
yessss....only 36789 days until I own you......^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha "Uh, bro, can I'z ask ya a question?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh, how do ya get ur hair so shiny?"  
  
"Is THAT all I am to you?"  
  
"uh , of course not!" *mutters "at least I can get woman..."  
  
Sesshoumaru pouts "Just because I'm prettier than you..."  
  
Inuyasha reaches for the tetuiga. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Sesshoumaru *singing* "Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts....there  
they are a—"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Ever since you got that anti-aging cream, you've been forgetting thing!"  
  
"I am no—do I know you?"  
  
Inuyasha reaches into Sesshoumaru's pocket.  
  
Sesshoumaru "Hey!! We're supposed to have a BROTHELY relationship!!!"  
  
Inuyasha pulls out the anti-aging cream. "Now I must BURN THE EVIL!!!"  
  
"Hey! Wai—oo.... shiny..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*Sesshoumaru points to some bushes* "There's a shiny thing in there!!!"  
  
*Kagome pops up out of the bushes* "I'm glad SOMEONE notices the glittery  
eye shadow!" She drops her backpack, and Sesshoumaru starts to rummage  
through it. He pulls out sparkly markers and paper.  
  
Inuyasha "!?!?!?"  
"  
They're, uh, for Rin. Yes, that's it...."  
  
"Ok...so anyway..." Kagome "I knew limiting the amount of rap you listen too would help your  
speech impairment!!"  
  
"DANGITT!! Iz gotz ta keep da gangstaa!!"  
  
Kagome "Hey, why is Sesshoumaru here?"  
S esshoumaru "Uh, something...I forgot...."*sits pondering for a few minute, and  
goes back to coloring*  
  
"Uh, Kagome? Where do da babies come from, yo?"  
  
Kagome bushes. "Didn't your father tell you?"  
  
"He died before—"  
  
Sesshoumaru starts to cry. "AWW POPS!!!! WHY'D YA HAVE TO GO AND LEAVE ME  
WITH THIS STUPID WHELP!? WAHH!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha "Uh, he's...sensitive..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
thnx to any1 that's reviewed ^-^  
  
SYONARA!!  
  
jenna/MIKA/jonnass 


	3. sparkly flowers

Yeah....me=BRILIANT!!! lol jkjkjk.....but yes I am very proud of myself...I can  
type legibly! Yeah....fixed this 1 too....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha "So.... babies.... where do they come from?"  
  
Kagome rummages through her backpack and pulls out a book.  
  
Inuyasha "'Trees are People, too'?"  
  
Kagome "Uh.... oops..." she pulls out another book.  
  
Inuyasha "'so you want to have a baby'?"  
  
"It's for school...uh...anyway..."  
  
Kagome explains the "process" to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and Miroku pops  
up.  
  
Miroku "Did I hear 'make' and 'babies' in the same sentence?" He looks  
around and sees Sesshoumaru coloring a sparkly flower and a very creeped out Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha "GAH!!! IT'S NASTY!!!" he points to the book.  
  
Kagome "Uh, I'm trying to teach Inuyasha about the birds and the bees..."  
  
Miroku "Can I help?" looks at the book "uh, I'll be keeping this..." grabs  
book and runs away.  
  
"HEY!!! I need that for ma—uh...SCHOOL! Damn monk."  
  
Sesshoumaru "What are the 'birds and the bees'?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you?"  
  
"Did you? Uh...I was...uh...doing other stuff...." He hides the stack of flowers  
pictures  
behind his back.  
  
Inuyasha "And you say I'm the embarrassing one..."  
  
Sesshoumaru starts to sing, "I'm very sensitive to the birds. I'm very  
sensitive to the trees. I'm very sensi—"  
  
Inuyasha covers his ears "Shut up! Damn beauty products are screwin' up  
your brain!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pouts. "Just because I'm prettier than you don't mean that—"  
  
Kagome "Not again!"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha look at her  
  
Inuyasha "Uh, how did you know that we were arguing about that earlier?"  
  
Kagome "I, uh, you see, uh...."  
  
Sesshoumaru "-tive to all of these, but I'm especially sensitive-"  
  
Kagome "SHUT UP, OK!?!?!? I, uh, just wanted to make sure you weren't off  
looking for that dead chick..."  
  
Inuyasha "K-K-Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah, sure....whatever." She starts to pick through Inuyasha's hair and  
pulls out something. "I've been listening to your every conversation!!!  
INCLUDING the one with Sesshoumaru's rubber ducky!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru "MR. SQUEAKERS!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!" he curls up in the feeble  
position (again) and rocks back and forth slowly.  
  
Inuyasha realizes what Kagome said. "huh, HEY!!! YOU WHELP I'LL KILL  
YOU!!!" he pulls out tetsuiga and aims it for Kagome.  
  
Kagome "HAH!!! You're sword can't hurt humans!"  
  
Inuyasha "Drats!"  
  
Sesshoumaru "Can I have her?"  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Wheeee!!" he grabs Kagome by the arm. "Now Rin won't have to braid my  
hair!! And  
  
YOU can explain to her where babies come from! AH!! My brilliance shines  
through again!"  
  
Kagome "Is that all I am!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru "Yeah."  
  
Kagome pouts.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
please review!! It makes Mr. Squeakers happy....o ya...Mr. Squeakers idea from  
kim(im1smartblonde)  
  
syonara!!  
  
Jenna/mika/jonnass 


	4. scary Jaken

Oi thanx so much to ne1 who's reviewed. 'cept kimbert....lol jk Kim! Anyway,  
yeah...I can feel the hatred from Kagome fans....HAH!!!! ahem...  
  
Sesshoumaru arrives home, dragging Kagome by her arm.  
Kagome "OW!! Your poison claws are burning my skin!" "And now I can finally kill off Jaken! And I won't have to take my tail to  
the groomers!!!"  
Jaken comes outside "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" he sees Kagome. "KAGOME, my  
LOVE!!!" Kagome pulls away from Sesshoumaru an runs toward Jaken. "Jaken!! You sexy  
toad!"  
Sesshoumaru "GAH!!! MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!" Rin walks outside and sees Jaken and Kagome kissing. "Jaken, you said that  
you only loved Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
Sesshoumaru "GAH!! I'M BEING STALKED BY AN UGLY TOAD!!!"  
Kagome (to Jaken) "I thought what we had was SPECIAL!!!"  
Jaken "I'm torn between the two I love!! Hmm...you two COULD share me!"  
Sesshoumaru thinks for a minute. "GAH!! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!" He starts hitting himself on the head with the flat end of the tensaiga. "GO *smack*  
AWAY *smack* NOW *smack*"  
Jaken "Sesshoumaru, my love! You're prettier than the human whelp!" Sesshoumaru grabs Rin's arm and runs inside his house, locking the doors  
behind him.  
Kagome "So, I'm not pretty to you!?"  
Jaken "You're pretty!" he mutters, "puhlease...the schoolgirl look was  
SooOoOo last week."  
Kagome "HMPH!!! I think I will become Rin's nanny!" she runs up to Sesshoumaru's house(a whole 2 feet) "Open up! I hate that ugly creep of a  
toad!" The doors opens, and Kagome runs in. A minute later, the door reopens, and  
a sign is placed on the door.  
Jaken reads the sign "'J.U.T.S. Jaken is an Ugly Toad Society'...hey!"  
  
~To be continued~ 


	5. zesty

Inuyasha "Well, anyway, after Kagome pulled the listening thingy out of my hair, I was gonna kill her, but I couldn't, so I gave her to Sesshoumaru.  
And now I'm here. Telling a story." Miroku "Hmmm...alright!!! Kagome's gone!!" he mutters to himself, "Now I can  
keep this 'educational book' with the pictures!"  
Inuyasha "Can I have my C.D. back?" Miroku "Sure!" He is about to hand over the C.D., when Sango hits him on  
the head with her boomerang.  
Sango "No! He'll start talking funny, again!"  
Inuyasha "But you promised! I get rid of Kagome, and Iz getz to be da  
Gangsta!!!"  
Sango "Fine! I'm leaving, though!"  
Shippo "I'm in this story, too!"  
Inuyasha "Duh! You're always here!!!" he mutters "damn..."  
Shippo "Puh!" Inuyasha "Hey, Sango! I'll give you some zesty pickles if you hand over the  
C.D.!" Sango "Zesty? WOOHOO!!!!" she hands over the C.D. and grabs the pickles. "Yummy!" She goes off by herself to eat the pickley zestiness. *To pickles*  
"yessss, my pweciousss..." Miroku "I wish she'd talk to me like that. Hmmm...maybe if I dress up in a  
pickle suit, then she-"  
Inuyasha "INUYASHAZ IN DA HOUSE, FO SHIZZEL, YO!!!!"  
Miroku "Why do I put up with this?" Inuyasha "I like da big buttz and I can't lie, wachu otha bros can't deny-  
"  
  
~END~  
  
woohoo! 


End file.
